Soul Eater: A Witch's Creed
by Koury Coving
Summary: Suki, Mitsu, and Kiba are your average triplets who happen to live in a village full of witches. Suki is always training to become the next alpha- with her twins right beside her. Yet Suki cannot master her power. Behind the scenes, hiding in the shadows is a master mind that is pulling strings. A LOT of strings. This person might be the cause of more than the triplets know.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater: A Witch's Creed

Chapter 1

An Unsettling Visit

_Darkness… and pain… the world is spinning. Which way is up, which way is down? Am I twisted, or am I straight? What is real, and what is not? I can't tell. All I know is that there's darkness… and pain. The burning pain that touches your skin lightly at first, then slowly spreads like a wild fire, and only seems to get worse with time. I can no longer sense my surroundings… Where am I? What am I doing here? It's all gone, flooded out of my head. When shall the sun come and dry up the sweeping river that carries me from shore to shore, mountain to mountain, valley to valley? The darkness becomes a pale red. Is that the back of my eye lids? Who can tell but the pain that is slowly eating away at me? I dare not cry out, for they will disapprove. They? Who's "they"? I do not know. I only know the darkness that once again washes over me… and the pain._

* * *

Suki slowly opened her eyes and looked toward the small circular window that provided the only light to her room. A soft, gray glow came from outside; it must be dawn. She stretched to get the kinks out of her muscles and quietly crept out of her bed so as not to wake up her brother and sister. They were all triplets and knew exactly what the others hated. For Kiba and Mitsu, getting up early was completely taboo.

As Suki stepped into the bathroom she looked into the mirror to observe the short, dark brown hair that fell just a little longer than her ears. Ironically, Suki and Mitsu had cut their hair as short as their brother's so that no one could tell them apart, and yet they all tried to be different from one another. Suki's bangs were cut to rest on the front of her forehead, while Mitsu's were cut diagonally to the right and Kiba's to the left. It never seemed to work, though. They all wore basically the same clothes. Even if the clothes were positioned differently it was glaringly obvious that they were triplets, mostly the hair and eyes. Their eyes were a rare, dark maroon, but often changed into bright red when any of them were angry. Mitsu more often than Suki or Kiba. Suki sighed after observing the tiredness that hid itself in her face. She took her clothes off and stepped into the shower to get ready for the day ahead.

Once she was done, Suki grabbed her black jeans and hopped into them. She then pulled on a white shirt with no sleeves- like a basket ball jersey but the same material as a normal shirt- with a black sun placed in the middle of the torso. She then opened a drawer next to the sink and pulled out her brush; they all had different ones due to the supposed "cooties" that each of them had. She personally thought it ridiculous, but Mitsu made it clear she would let her hair turn into dread locks if she had to share a hair brush with Kiba. While Suki herself wasn't a part of this, she thought she might as well get herself a brush because of the fact that they each had territorial and possessive issues. It didn't matter what it was, if one sibling got something good, then the other two had to get the same thing.

Suki sighed and started combing the small ruffles out of her hair; today was going to be a long day and she didn't want to start it off with bed head. When all the wild strands of hair stuck evenly together, she put the brush down and picked up her black scarf and wrapped it around her neck. The two tails of it fell down to her ankles and had a white sun on the end of each. While Suki wouldn't normally place so many symbols on her clothes, she came from the Wolf Clan who happened to make their members wear either a crescent moon or a sun on their clothes. Naturally, everyone placed their moon or sun in separate places, and it was Mitsu's idea to have more than one so that they seemed more important than the other members. What foolish things she came up with.

Suki sighed and reached for her black baseball cap, which also happened to have a white symbol of a sun in the center of it, and put it backwards on her head. Mitsu and Kiba had all the same clothing, only the colors were switched. They had white jeans, a black T-shirt, a white cap, a white scarf, and all their symbols were black crescent moons, save the ones on their shirts. The only difference between the two of them was that Mitsu wore her hat backwards and tilted to the right, her scarf had only one tail that fell to the right, and the moon on her shirt and hat were placed on the right. Kiba, however, always wore his to the left. Even when they were around each other, Mitsu was on Suki's right, and Kiba was on the left. It seemed to be one of the only ways for others to tell them apart.

Suki once again stretched, then blinked as she pondered what she should do until her siblings woke up. While she normally would begin practicing martial arts with one of the other early risers in their small city, she decided to work on controlling her powers. It had been a while since she tried it, and she knew that avoiding the power she was given wouldn't help her position at all. Suki tip-toed out of the apartment and into the dark forest that lay right outside. The triplets had chosen to be on the outskirts of the city because their people were normally very nosy. It annoyed the heck out of all three of them, and Suki, to say the least, could care less about the rest of the world next to all of the time otherwise. But not when people tried to pry into her business.

The branches of the trees seemed to reach out to grab Suki as she walked by. The only light from the sun that reached the floor was a pale purple and provided barely any vision for the occasional human that tried to investigate the forest. The ground was over loaded with gnarled tree roots, bushes, and shrubs; it was hard to walk through even if one tried cutting a pathway. The plants all grew at an alarmingly fast rate which sent the meisters and weapons running back from where they came. It was how the forest survived with so little sun, and how the Wolf Clan full of notorious witches stayed hidden. The First had planned everything perfectly, he was ingenious.

Suki paused as she reached the small clearing in the forest where she normally practiced. As expected, all the plants had grown over the burns she had created, and removed the scars that she had pounded into the ground. It helped her to believe she could control the soul she always kept hidden. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, releasing her witch's soul and allowing her power to come forth. Around her a purple light emerged, the soul that could be felt by any meister within a mile radius. A witch's soul was so pungent; Suki hated the light that was like a billboard advertising her existence. The circular shape of her soul quickly took shape from the light. The ears of a wolf on the top of her soul, the maliciuos smile that showed off her wolf-like fangs, the eyes that seemed emotionless and cruel, the tail extending like fire above the ears, the single black, jagged scar etched around her left eye that reached down to her chin; it was all horrible. So powerful, it drew meisters from far and wide, yet she couldn't control it, so she was not allowed to exit the forest. The outside world was unknown; if only she could harness the technique that would put her at the top of her clan.

Suki spread her feet and raised her arms in a battle ready position and opened her eyes. The normally dark maroon iris glowed a radiant violet, and Suki's vision was enhanced what seemed ten fold. She turned her palm to the sky and concentrated hard to collaborate even just a small flame in the center of her hand. Doing so caused her breathing to turn heavy and labored. There was a spark, and then another, and then a large explosion of energy that caused Suki to automatically recoil her soul as she flew backwards into a tree and slid to the ground.

She grunted and clutched her left eye; the normally invisible mark pulsing black and spreading pain across her skull. She failed once again; she couldn't even create a small flicker of flame without it exploding in her face. Suki slowly hoisted herself to her feet and punched the tree next to her hard enough for blood to trickle down her fingers.

"My, that's not how you learn to control your powers is it, little wolf?" a hissing voice said mockingly from a cover of shadows.

Suki straightened and turned to look at her, banishing the pain written on her expression. "Viper, why don't you crawl back into the hole from whence you came?"

Viper chuckled and emerged from her hiding spot. She wore a long black dress with a red snake coiling around it savagely. Her short brown bangs contrasted with the rest of her long, golden hair and her yellow eyes. Her hair, as normal, was tied in a loose, twisting ponytail that Suki swore was fashioned to look like a snake's tail. "Now, now, that's no way to speak to your senior, is it?"

"The only senior I have is Raul, you little worm."

"Raul? Your clan's little alpha? Those are some pretty low standards, don't you think?"

Suki fought hard not to launch herself at the witch. She was a mischief-maker who only seemed happy when she bothered other people, or played around with the meisters and weapons that sought after her. She was a disgrace of a witch, and Suki wanted to vomit at the mere sight of her.

"Not as low as the ones your mother set," Suki growled.

Viper dashed forward and grabbed Suki's throat, slamming her against the tree. "You leave Medusa out of this."

"Why should I? A witch uses every resource possible, and since the only verbal weakness you seem to be so sensitive to is your sorry excuse for a witch mother, I might as well speak of her to my advantage."

Viper narrowed her eyes and released Suki. "It seems they do teach you something at least, but why is it that they neglect teaching you to harness your power?"

Suki looked away with a scowl. "Lately Blood has been catching their attention."

"Blood?" Viper's brow furrowed in thought, "You mean that annoying red haired brat that scored the lowest out of all your rivals?"

"It appears so."

Viper hissed and leaned in next to Suki's face. "And why is it that he happens to be able to turn Raul's eyes away from you?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. Suki shoved her away and turned to start walking back to her apartment.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied dismissively.

"It seems your brother is going to have a hard time tonight," Viper said before Suki could disappear into the growth of the trees. She froze at the older witch's icy words. She rarely spoke of Suki's older brother, and only did so when she was displeased with Suki's progress as a witch.

"You leave him alone," Suki growled in a low voice, "You have him in your custody and threaten him to get me to do your will. I am doing the best that I can; pushing me any harder here isn't going to work."

"Well, then," Viper hissed with annoyance, "I guess you'll just have to go somewhere that can actually teach you some useful things to get your little alpha's attention."

Suki turned her head to look over her shoulder at Viper, "And where do you propose I do _that_?"

Viper's lips stretched into a small, evil smile. "How about Death City?"

Suki whirled around so she was facing the venomous witch. "Are you crazy, do you want me to be killed? As soon as I release my soul, the whole of the DWMA will launch themselves upon me."

"Well, you don't have much other choice, do you?" Viper sneered, "Leave for Death City by sunset, or I will kill him." The last few words of her sentence melted away on the wind as she disappeared. Suki gritted her teeth and started walking quickly back to her apartment. That snake left her no choice in the matter, she would have to walk into one of the largest death threats to witches and train as one of the humans if she ever hoped to save her brother.

Within just a few short moments she reached the door to her house and barged in, causing Mitsu and Kiba to look up from their breakfast with startled expressions. Suki paused, then closed the door gently. _The Snake came, _she said silently, using the telepathy the triplets had been born with, _we have to leave for Death City if we want to save him._

Mitsu immediately jumped up from her seat with rage thrown into her expression.

"That slime-covered old fart! Why the hell do we have to go all the way out there? We'd be discovered within thirty seconds of entering the gates!" she shouted.

"Technically," Kiba said mildly before Suki could reply, "if we are smart enough about this, we could easily get into the Academy, and we wouldn't be at all suspected."

Mitsu turned and grabbed the neck of his shirt. "No body asked you, now did they?"

"And yet someone asked you?" he asked icily, glaring up at his sister. Mitsu pulled her free hand back, about to give a hard blow to Kiba's gut, when a harsh ringing resonated through their minds. Both of them immediately covered their ears and squeezed their eyes shut.

"Enough you two_,_"Suki snarled as she cut off the ringing. "If you have an idea to infiltrate the academy, Kiba, then get moving on it. I'm going to ask Raul if we can train there."

Kiba nodded and got up as Mitsu folded her arms across your chest. "And what about me?"

"Do what you do best," Kiba sneered, "start yelling your head off and pointlessly punching trees."

Mitsu growled and was about to lunge for her brother, when she felt Suki's hand on her shoulder. "Gather our things; we're leaving by midday, with or without permission."

Mitsu nodded and ran into their room to start packing while Kiba started working on the applications for attending the academy. Suki turned once she was sure they were both working and exited the apartment. She bit her lip as she thought about how they were going to be able to leave the forest if Raul disagreed. There was always a guard placed at the entrance to the village, and the entrance was the only way for them to be able to leave the forest. And if they escaped what were they to do? She knew she was supposed to somehow infiltrate the DWMA… No, the witch only said to make it into Death City. She would get into the academy for her own reasons; she knew that just controlling her soul wasn't going to change the hearts of her clan mates.

Suki stopped in front of a tailor shop. The customized, black fingerless gloves they had ordered should be coming in soon, if they hadn't already. In a battle with Blood they had completely wrecked their last pair and had to get new ones. Suki turned and quietly stepped into the shop. Before she could open her mouth to say something, three boxes appeared, floating in front of her face. She took them without the slightest bit of surprise- that was a regular occurrence here- and started to dig out the money to pay from her pocket.

"Oh, no no," an old voice rasped from the back of the room, "You needn't pay, they are gifts."

Suki looked back at the old, shriveled woman with white hair that sat tottering in a rocking chair. "But-"

"Hush, your birthday has just past, you are now fifteen. I hardly call that a large enough present for you three."

Suki smiled. "Thanks, Chihu."

Chihu nodded and waved her hand toward the door. "Now go, Raul is waiting."

Suki nodded and zapped the three boxes back to her house with her power before leaving. Thankfully, she was able to do small things like that with her power. Raul, on the other hand, had this strange power that allowed him to overhear any conversation in the town, and he was especially trained to hear his own name. That meant that whenever you wanted to see him, he knew, and whenever you plot against him, it was a given that you were dead. That was probably the one thing that kept the more ambitious witches from attacking him to steal his place as alpha. Of course, Suki knew that if you wrote on paper he surely wouldn't hear you, but the more ambitious the wolf, the more stupid the wolf. In many cases, at least.

Suki paused in front of the large house that Raul spent most of his time in. She couldn't even fathom why he would spend his life there, she had seen little more than the kitchen and the dining hall in which he used for meetings. There was also his office for more private conversations, but other than that the house seemed to be ill-furnished and needing of some TLC. Suki took a deep breath to steady her heart and calm her thoughts before she reached toward the door to knock. As usual, before she could even lift her hand half the distance, the door slowly creaked open. At one time she and her twins would have deemed it worthy of a horror film, but now it seemed as normal as brushing your teeth.

Suki stepped in cautiously, well aware of the possible enraged beast that might lunge at her, but all seemed calm. This time Raul must have control of his own watch dog spells; that was a relief. It wasn't all that often anyone could talk to him without having to battle some deformed beast mixed with anywhere from five to twenty different animals. To be honest, it sometimes seemed Raul wasn't right in the head, but he always was able to deliver the town in a time of crisis.

Suki quietly followed the dark stone hallways that seemed to be a never ending labyrinth until she reached a plain wooden door. Of all the times the flamboyant witch showed off anything and everything he owned, for some reason he kept his office as barren as a desert. She stopped in front of the door and without bothering to knock, turned the door knob. Upon entering, a few daggers whizzed past her head as the deep voice of her alpha roared in her ears.

"Mitsukiba Kanayami, what do you think you're doing here?!"

* * *

_There's the first chapter of my Soul Eater fic! I've been wanting to write it for a while, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to write it along with my other stories. Now I don't care and I'm going to write it anyway. XD Your feedback? Good? Bad? Preferably good. Lol, just review, it would make me happeh! :D Btw, Raul's name is pronounced: "Rah-ool"  
_

_-BlackSun_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Beginning… Here?

Before Suki could even think about being surprised or scared, Raul continued speaking.

"You should be gone by now, didn't you get my message?!"

Suki opened her mouth to deny having ever gotten a message from him, but was stopped by the voice in her head that was Kiba using his telepathy.

_Suki, don't visit Raul, he just sent a message. _Suki's eyebrow twitched, she couldn't have gotten to Raul's house just a little later so that she didn't have to deal with his unexpected rage?

_What is it, Kiba?_

_He told us that if we aren't out of the forest and heading to Death City in five minutes he will personally hunt us down and drag us there._

_What, why?_

_Something about him hearing your conversation with the Snake. I'm not sure, but I think he really wants you to listen to the Snake, to buy time to figure out a way to defeat her, perhaps? Anyway, you know how crazy he can be, get over here before he blows his top, we only have three and a half minutes now. Run!_

Suki looked up at Raul, who was glaring at her with his arms folded, and gave a small smile.

"You miss communicated again; you should probably learn how to send messages a little faster." With that she turned and raced out of the mansion. How did the guy become the head of the village? Suki doubted anyone truly knew. As she ran through the village, all eyes were on her. Even if it was a normal occurrence for the triplets to sprint crazily through the town, most of the time running away from Raul, everyone treated it as if an explosion of fireworks was happening on the ground instead of the sky.

Mere seconds later, Suki burst through the door and was met by a backpack being tossed at her. She caught it and slipped it over her shoulder, then pulled on the fingerless gloves that were sitting on the table. Mitsu and Kiba had already put theirs on. Without any words, the three turned and headed as quickly as possible to the exit of the forest. The road was long, and near impossible to run in just two minutes, but the triplets didn't quite fancy the idea of being dragged all the way across the desert to Death City. They sprinted at their top speed, determined to beat the clock.

Up ahead was an opening amongst the trees that let in light, the signal that the trail was ending. Without slowing down, the triplets barged through the magic barrier that protected their forest. Once they were out, Suki skidded to a halt, causing Mitsu and Kiba to run into each other to avoid knocking her over. Suki squinted, unaccustomed to the bright light of the outside world. She looked up to the sun that was laughing as it watched the world down below. A dry wind picked up, causing her scarf to whip around behind her.

"So this is it," she said quietly, "the outside world, a dry and hot desert… When our ancestors were exiled it was more like a reward than a punishment." Suki stepped forward and began to cross the wide desert. "Come on, staring isn't going to help us, we can look while we're walking."

Mitsu and Kiba looked at each other before falling into step on either side of Suki. Without much to talk about, or the will to talk with the dry air, the journey was quiet and seemed to move very slowly. After what seemed hours, the trio stopped on top of a large sand dune. In the distance, Death City could be seen. It was a green paradise compared to this harsh desert.

Suki sighed. "I really don't want to deal with this right now… I suppose I should have done this sooner." She reached into her pocket and pulled out three cubes, one black and two white. Mitsu looked down at the cubes and, once she saw what they were, jumped in front of Suki, pointing at her accusingly.

"I was looking for those! When the hell did you find the time to take them, huh? And why didn't you think of using them before? Like say, I dunno, while we were RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES?!"

Suki merely tossed one of the white cubes to Mitsu, then one to Kiba. "I took them because the villagers were complaining about you wrecking their houses while riding around."

Mitsu caught the cube and looked away. "What makes you think that was me?"

"Because it wasn't me, and Kiba's not stupid enough to do something like that."

Mitu's eyebrow twitched. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Pretty much," Suki replied as she tossed her cube in the air. As it came down it transformed into a black hover-board with a white sun in the middle. She stepped onto it and waited for the others to do the same. Kiba took his out right away, but Mitsu hesitated.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she asked her sister, and then threw her cube in the air. Along with Kiba's, hers was white with a black crescent moon. Once she stepped onto it, the three made their way toward the city, Mitsu in a grumpy mood. Along the whole journey she was mumbling about how they would already be in the city if Suki had taken their boards out earlier, and then they wouldn't be scorching in the sun.

Finally, Kiba had had enough. "Shut up, Mitsu! We get that you're angry, now just suck it up and be thankful that Suki brought these at all, we might still be back there if she hadn't."

"Yeah, well, if she took them out sooner, we'd be in the shade with a nice, cool drink of water right now!"

"But if she hadn't brought them, we wouldn't get to the city by nightfall, and you probably would have died because you wasted your breath on screaming and shouting for no reason."

"Me?! I think you'd be the first one to die with your sorry excuse for living?! Logic doesn't win any battles, only brute strength! Which I, not you, happen to have."

"Nonsense, without logic and a good strategy it's impossible to win against an opponent who is more experienced or bigger than you."

"If you actually had strength though, you wouldn't NEED logic! Like ME!"

Before Kiba could reply, Suki sent a ringing sound into both of their minds, causing them to cringe and stop fighting.

"Seriously, you guys, if we're going to be able to infiltrate the DWMA, you have to stop acting like children," she said with her usual monotone. Once she cut off the ringing, Mitsu folded her arms and glared ahead at the city while Kiba apologized.

By the time they reached the city, the sun was high in the sky. Suki stepped off her board, returning it to its cube, and placed it in her pocket with Mitsu and Kiba right behind. The city was large with many brick buildings that looked like town homes and shops. In the center of the city was a tower with many spikes, candles, and death masks decorating it. They all took a moment to look around to see if they could spot anywhere to buy drinks. Kiba, much to the disappointment of Mitsu, was the first to find a place. After they bought drinks and a snack, they sat down at a small table.

"So, Kiba," Suki said after a moment's pause, "What did you do to get us into the Academy?"

Kiba cleared his throat, "Well, it was quite simple-"

"We don't need a five paragraph essay for an answer, dummy," Mitsu retorted. Kiba glared at her, then looked back at Suki.

"I merely filled out a resume and sent it in. They also asked for us to take a test when we get there, I assume to see what class we are placed in. From my understanding, there are two categories. The Eat, and the Not. The Not is the lesser class, for the weapons and meisters who are either too young to be strong, or just not smart enough. The Eat is the class on top, for the strongest and smartest students attending the DWMA. There is a problem, though. Since it is a written test, I'm not entirely sure how we are going to stay together. You and I will pass with flying colors, but Mitsu…"

Mitsu immediately stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. "Don't you DARE finish that sentence!"

Around them, people stopped what they were doing and started staring. Suki kicked Mitsu's feet out from under her so she fell back into the chair.

"You're attracting unwanted attention."

Mitsu grumbled and folded her arms over her chest as she grabbed her drink and started sipping out of the straw quietly.

"As I was saying," Kiba reached into his pocket and took out a small flipbook, "While Mitsu might not pass the written exam, there may still be a chance for her to get in. Since we are already partners, we cannot be separated. Therefore, unless they find a meister who would suit Mitsu, they would have to keep us together. The odds that we would all advance to the Eat instead of the Not is…" He took a moment to scribble something down onto the flipbook, "around twenty to one. The chances are in our favor, but anything can happen. It would be wise to demise a plan if we should be separated."

Suki huffed. "If we are separated I will attack the one who chose to do such a silly thing. We are obviously triplets; it would be foolish to separate us." She stood and threw the remainder of her meal and drink into a trashcan. "We might as well get going, I want to be in the Academy ASAP."

Mitsu and Kiba nodded and followed after their sister. It didn't take long for them to reach the DWMA, and when they faced the large flight of stairs that led up to the entrance, they found it looked a bit intimidating. How many weapons and meisters could fit in that place? Surely too much for them to handle. At least, at their current strength.

As Suki was about to step onto the first step, a faint yelling could be heard in the distance. She turned around and found that a woman with blond, almost white, hair and deep blue eyes running toward them. She wore a black hoodie with one sleeve rolled up, jeans, a blue headband, and a blue shirt with an intricate light green design. She looked like a teenager in the body of a thirty-year-old.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" she screamed. Mitsu and Kiba were quick to get out of her way, but Suki didn't budge. Instead of slowing down, the woman sped up. "I MEAN IT, KID!"

Suki still stood there, with her hands casually in her pockets, and an emotionless glare that never left the face of the woman. Unfazed, the woman kept running, and would have barreled straight into Suki, but Suki stepped aside, narrowly avoiding the full force of the woman's run. As the woman continued into the building, Suki narrowed her eyes.

"That couldn't have been…" she shook her head, "No, that's crazy." Suki continued walking up the steps to the Academy, with a puzzled Mitsu and Kiba following behind.

"Did you sense something from that old lady?" Mitsu asked.

"All I can say is that I am not looking forward to living in this place." Suki murmured. As the trio stepped into the academy, they were met with a bunch of people hurrying about with books, coffee, etcetera. Within just a few moments, though, everyone seemed to have disappeared into different rooms. The triplets were left standing in a deserted hallway. Suki sighed and started walking forward.

"My best guess is to follow this hallway until we reach someone that can help us."

The hallway was large, and seemed to continue forever. Everything was the same: white walls, red carpet, and brown wooden doors that appeared every twenty feet. When the hallway finally came to an end, there was a large black door that said: "LORD DEATH"

"If this isn't it, then I'm going to scream," Mitsu mumbled. Before Suki was able to reach out to open the door, it was burst wide open. The woman from earlier came charging out and ran headfirst into Suki. Suki, her guard immediately up, twisted and grabbed the woman, forcing her down onto her stomache.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, GET OFF ME!" she yelled.

Suki's eyebrow twitched, but she did not budge. Even when the woman started thrashing about wildly and screaming at her at the top of her lungs Suki just sat there with an annoyed expression. Finally, as if the realization just occurred to the woman, she stopped yelling and twisted in Suki's grip so that she was on her back. She the pulled her fist back and sent it towards Suki's jaw. Not wanting to get hit, Suki jumped backwards and landed in front of the door. The woman stood and was about to step forward to tackle Suki again, this time on purpose, but was stopped by the sound of a deep voice.

"That's enough, Blue Moon," it said. Suki turned around and found herself looking up at a man with long, white hair. He was in a black business suit that was unbuttoned, revealing a red shirt underneath. On the jeans was two chains that crossed in the front and back, making two X's.

The woman growled, but turned around. "Fine, fine." With that, she continued running in the direction she was originally going.

The man sighed, but smiled at the triplets. "Sorry about that, its been near impossible to control her ever since she was a kid. Now, I'm assuming you are Mitsu, Kiba, and Mitsukiba?"

"Call her Suki," Mitsu said, "our parents were about the least creative people in the world and decided to combine our names for her, if you couldn't tell. It's absolutely stupid. As a matter of fact, _someone_," she glared at Kiba, "Wasn't supposed to write down that name."

Kiba shrugged. "It's her legal name, I wrote it in case they wanted to background check us. When they didn't find her as a real person, don't you think they'd be suspicious?"

Suki held up her hand to silence them, then looked at the man expectantly.

"Well then, Mitsu, Kiba, and _Suki_, my name is Gris. If you'll follow me." He started walking in the opposite direction of Lord Death's room.

"What about the test?" Kiba asked as they followed him.

"Oh, that? We've decided that we would just place you in the Eat class since no one 'has the time to grade the tests,'" he air quoted the last few words. "In truth I'm guessing Death is too lazy to decide which class to put you in. If the Eat class proves too difficult, then we will drop you down a level."

Mitsu nodded. "Good choice."

Gris looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, "Does that mean you believe that you wouldn't have made it into Eat if you had to take the test?"

Mitsu looked taken aback, not expecting him to be so observational. "N-no, of course not. I am the strongest weapon in the world!" Mitsu folded her arms and looked away grumpily. "And you'd better remember that old man."

Gris chuckled and continued walking. "If you say so, little mouse."

Mitu's eyebrow twitched as she pointed a finger at him. "Who're you calling a mouse?!"

"You, your name sounds like something I'd name my pet mouse."

Mitsu growled and was about to lunge at him, but stopped as Suki placed a hand on her shoulder. Settling down with a few more grumbles, Mitsu placed her hands on the back of her head. Gris led them through the school, pointing out all the different places and items that might be of important use, he took them to the dorm they would be sharing, and lastly ended at their classroom.

"Well, this is where you'll be spending your time learning about different aspects of the soul among many other things." He smiled and put two fingers to his forehead, then tilted them outward in a salute. "Good luck." With that he turned and made his way back to Death's room. The triplets turned and looked at the double wooden doors that loomed in front of them.

"Well, I'm going in!" Mitsu declared, and then opened the doors with a powerful kick. "WE'RE HERE! Sorry if you guys were waiting." She gave her usual hot-headed smile as the whole class turned to stare at the new comers.

* * *

_Wee~ That was fun. I like making people shout, don't I? X3 Anywho, there's not much fighting so far, but that shall change soon! I promise! Also, you guys should review because Suki wants you to. :3_

_-BlackSun_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New Students(They Always Bring Trouble)

"I'M HERE!" Blue Moon shouted as she burst through the door. "Sorry if I interrupted you guys."

In the front of the class was a man the same age as her dressed in a black shirt and jeans with orange-blond hair, and sky blue eyes. He turned to her and sighed.

"Blue, I don't mind you coming late to class, since I can obviously teach it without you, but I don't want you to barge in here with such a ruckus."

"But Blaze, I need to make an entrance worthy of my awesomeness," she complained.

"I don't care, you're interrupting my class."

"I said sorry!"

Blaze just glared at her. "Close the door," he growled and then turned back to the class to begin teaching. Moon grumbled more complaints, but closed the door and sat down at the teacher's desk. Even though Blaze was talking, the kid's were murmuring, most likely to spread some sort of news around. Moon thought she had overheard something about a new kid, but didn't remember any new students coming. After a few more moments of Blaze's ramblings, Moon's eyes started closing. Just as she was about to fall completely asleep, the door was kicked open, startling her and making her fall off her chair.

"WE'RE HERE! Sorry if you guys were waiting," said the person that came through the door. The class had fallen immediately silent to observe the new comers. Moon sat on the floor with a confused look, wondering what this little twerp was doing here. It was then that she realized that they _were_ supposed to be getting new students that day. How had she forgotten? Just then two more people the same height, age, and wearing the same black and white clothing stepped in. Moon's eye twitched as she recognized the one in the middle as the kid who thought pinning her on the ground would be useful.

"Ah, you must be our new students," Blaze began, but couldn't get any farther. Moon jumped to her feet and pointed at the kid who had tackled her.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked with irritation in her voice. The kid glanced at her, but did not speak. "Hey, I'm talking to you, twerp!" Blue stepped forward and put a finger in the kid's face. "What are you, mute?" Instead of the reaction she wanted, one of the other kids stepped forward and glared at her. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Blaze stepped in.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something? Do you know each other from somewhere?" he asked.

The kid who had kicked the door down nodded. "Actually, that thing," she pointed at Moon who turned and would've bit her finger off if Blaze didn't stop her, "just finished attacking us twice for absolutely no reason."

"What?! So not true, that kid attacked me first!" Moon shouted, pointing at the girl… or was it a guy? She honestly couldn't tell.

"Actually," replied the boy who had stepped in between Moon and the other kid earlier- she could tell this one's gender at least- "as I recall we were making our way here and you were running at your top speed straight for us. You could've stopped, or even just went around us. But instead, you barreled straight through us. Then, as we found Lord Death's room, you ran out and, again, barreled straight through us. Only this time, you were pinned down by Suki as a result of your stupidity."

"I'm not stupid!" Moon shouted.

"Oh, really? Then what's the square root of 64?"

Blue froze and started counting on her fingers. "Eh… 219!" she shouts finally as she looks up.

"No, its 8, my point is proven."

Moon's eye twitched and she once again took a step forward to pound the kid's head into the ground, but Blaze pulled her back.

"My deepest apologies for my sister's rudeness, it won't happen again." He glared at Moon for a moment, and then smiled as he turned back to the new comers. "I presume you are Mitsu, Kiba, and-"

"Suki," the girl who kicked down the door replied. "Not me, though, I'm Mitsu. That's Suki." She pointed her thumb at the kid that still hadn't spoken. _Goodness, even the name could be for both genders! _Moon realized.

Blaze smiled. "Well, welcome to the class. Please choose any seat you want."

Kiba and Mitsu followed as Suki went to an open table that was at the front of the class. Once they were settled, Blaze had once again started teaching, and Moon sat with frustration in the teacher's desk, glaring at Suki. She didn't fall asleep this time, and though she tried to block it out, Blaze's teachings went straight into her ear.

"As a review for our newest students, today I will be teaching about the purpose of being a weapon or meister in the DWMA," he said. There was a collective groan that traveled across the class room, but he ignored it. "While many of you might have personal goals, what is the main-"

"To train our weapons to become death scythes," Kiba interrupted.

Blaze paused, a small spark of anger lighting through him, but he brushed his small irritation off and nodded. "Well, it looks like some one has been doing his homework. Now how do we make our weapons into-"

"We need to collect 99 kishin souls and one witch soul," Kiba once again interrupted. Blaze closed his eyes for a second to hide his annoyance, and then smiled again as he opened them. The class seemed to notice Blaze, and they all smirked just slightly, for they knew about Blaze's pet peeve. He hated being interrupted during one of his lessons.

"Good, good. You know the basics, that makes this easier. But, one cannot fight against a witch with just their weapon. You have to train yourself to master-"

"Soul resonance," Kiba replied easily. Blaze finally had enough, and Moon snickered at the obvious irritation showing on his face.

"Alright, Sherlock. If you're so smart, why don't you teach the class?" he growled. Kiba stood and was about to start walking up to the front, but Blaze held up his hand. "No, no, I wasn't being literal, don't take another step."

Kiba sat back down with a small smile; it was as if he had wanted to bother Blaze.

"Alright, class, who can tell me- other than Kiba- what soul resonance is?" Blaze continued, managing to throw away his anger.

A girl in the back with short red hair and a smile as big as her ego raised her hand.

"Anya," Blaze called on her.

"Well, Blaze…"

As she got into her explanation, Moon drifted into her own thoughts, no longer interested in the events of the class. Instead, her eyes remained on Suki. Suki's eyes were slightly girlish, but the hair cut screamed boy… But then again, Mitsu had next to the same hair style and she was a girl. They also all had clothes that were infinitely similar, so she couldn't tell from those. The only thing that would possibly tell her whether she was a girl or not wasn't there. Along with Mitsu, Suki looked too young to have gone though puberty yet, and as a result: completely flat-chested. So it was impossible to tell, unless she heard Suki's voice. Moon suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, causing everyone to become silent and stare at her.

"Alright, kid, what the hell are you?!" she yelled. No one seemed to know what she was talking about except the triplets. Before Mitsu or Kiba could answer, Suki leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. She folded her hands in front of her face and gave a small smile.

"If you can't figure out whether I'm male or female yet then I'd say you're pretty hopeless."

Moon's eye twitched. Even Suki's voice could pass as being a boy's or a girl's. "Are you some kind of gender mix? What do I call you… a birl? A goy? No… a shman?"

"Uhm, Blue," Blaze said, "She's a girl."

Moon turned to look at him. "How do YOU know?!"

Blaze picked up a clipboard that was on the desk and held it up to Moon. On it was Suki's résumé. "It says so on here."

The class burst into laughter as Moon fell backwards onto the floor. How could she not have seen that? It was right in front of her! Before she could recover, the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats. The class emptied of students more quickly than it had filled in the morning. Blaze walked over to his sister and helped her off the floor.

"This is why you should read everything that is given to us thoroughly," he said with a small smile, "though I have to admit, it is rather amusing to see you so shaken in front of the class."

Moon glared at him and put him in a headlock. "I wasn't shaken, I was just surprised, you get it Blaze?"

"Isn't that the definition of shaken?" he asked. Moon just threw him to the floor and folded her arms.

"Say what you want, but I wasn't shaken. It's impossible for an awesome person like me to be completely out of sorts." She pointed her finger up to the sky, "Remember, I will surpass God one day!"

Blaze sighed and put his fingers to his forehead as he stood up. "I swear, if BlackStar puts one more foolish thing into your head I will skin him alive."

Moon smiled. "Nah, you can't do that, he's surpassed God as well, hasn't he?"

"In your eyes, maybe."

As Blaze turned to leave, one of his students burst through the door.

"Blaze, Moon, you have to come quick! The triplets and Anya have gotten into a fight!"

Blaze took a deep breath and sighed. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen on the first day…"

But it had, so he and Blue Moon ran out the door to supervise the ongoing fight.

* * *

Suki walked calmly through the halls as she listened to her sibling's rambling. Mitsu as usual had her hands behind her head and was boasting haughtily to Kiba that she was better in all aspects. This conversation often came up between the two, and it normally ended with Suki stepping between them and stopping them from ripping each other's hair out. But this time, she didn't need to intervene.

As they exited the doors to go outside, Suki saw the girl with short red hair and red eyes, Anya if she remembered correctly. Anya was standing with her arms folded in the forum of the academy. Now able to fully see her, Suki noticed that Anya wore a red short-sleeved hoodie with a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and two white wrist bands. Since her hoodie was unzipped, it was possible to see a gold medallion hanging around her neck. From far away it looked like just a plain star, but Suki suspected it was much more intricate. There was also a five sided star under her right eye. Beside her stood a large boy with dark skin and a yellow Mohawk. Underneath the Mohawk his hair was in small braids that reached around his head, his eyes were covered by sunglasses that faded from red to yellow on the lenses, and he also wore a hoodie, but his was yellow and much thicker than Anya's. Underneath he wore a white shirt, and his pants were a bright red.

Suki stopped about twenty feet away from Anya, and her siblings silenced themselves, glancing from Anya to Suki. Anya's smile grew as she realized the triplets had noticed her.

"So along with being cheaters, you're scaredy-cats, aren't you?" she asked haughtily.

Mitsu narrowed her gaze and took a step forward. "Scared? Of you? That's like being scared of an ant. And what do you mean cheat? Far as I'm concerned there was no test."

"Yeah," Anya said, swiping her thumb across her nose, "No test. You guys didn't take the test otherwise you wouldn't get here until tomorrow, am I right?"

"How do you know we didn't take the test? You weren't there."

"Don't be stupid, I saw you walk into the hallway and look around like you were drugged."

"Maybe we took the test before we arrived, ever thought of that?"

"Not possible, you have to take it here. It's too easy for people like you to cheat. You didn't take the test; therefore you're not truly good enough without being assessed. I'm betting I'll send you right down to the Nots."

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Call it what you wish, but…" Anya held out her hand and the boy next to her started glowing and slowly melted into a broadsword with a gold hilt and red cloth for the grip, "it's not a challenge for me."

"WANNA BET?!" Mitsu shouted, turning to Suki. "C'mon, we gotta accept, she needs to be taught a lesson."

Suki nodded.

"Alright!" Mitsu said, smiling widely, "I was getting bored."

Mitsu and Kiba jumped up into the sky and started glowing as they spun backwards. Both of them contracted until they were duel katanas with white handles and black blades. Suki back flipped and caught the twirling swords in the air, landing with ease. She then held Mitsu out towards Anya and waited for her attack.

"Really? You're going to let me go first?" Anya laughed, "That's going to be the last mistake you'll ever make."

She ran towards Suki and leapt into the air, bringing her sword down on her as she landed. Suki held up her swords in an X to block the attack.

"Ha!" Mitsu smirked, "You're pretty stupid if you think that's going to hurt us."

Anya smiled, but didn't answer. Instead, she pulled her sword back and sliced at Suki's side. Suki held up Mitsu to block, but allowed Anya's blade to keep sliding so that she was in range for another attack. Suki then stabbed forward with Kiba at Anya's gut. Anya rolled out of the way and swiveled, bringing her sword around back to get Suki, but she back flipped, the blade narrowly skimming the air around her, and landed on her hands. She twisted and sent her foot at Anya in a harsh kick. Anya slid backwards as the blow glanced across her jaw.

Anya paused a moment with surprise as Suki landed back on her feet.

"Well, I'm surprised," she said, rubbing the back of her hand across the cheek Suki had kicked. "You might actually be able to be an amateur… in the Not class, of course."

She smiled as BlueMoon and Blaze exited the building and stopped to supervise the fight.

"Looks like they're just in time to watch me kick your-"

Anya's words vanished as Suki appeared in front of her and delivered a powerful punch to her gut. She doubled over and coughed, the air rushing out of her lungs and leaving her breathless.

"You let your guard down," Suki commented with her usual bluntness. She turned and started walking away, "I don't normally make it a goal to cut down such idiots. I figure I'll let some kishin do it for me."

Anya growled at her, "You little…" she stopped as a cough raked through her body, "THAT'S IT. I'm done with all your smart ass remarks!" She pushed herself to her feet, "Heads up!" she yelled and threw her sword at Suki. Suki turned and watched as the sword passed straight by her.

"What the heck was that supposed to-" Suki stopped talking as she realized Anya was in front of her and a star was inscribed on the ground with a glowing red light. _That was just a distraction, _she thought to herself, _how could I have been so arrogant that I let that get the best of me? _She braced herself for the impact and closed her eyes to concentrate on blocking out the pain. Anya was low to the ground, giving her leverage as she pushed her palm into Suki's stomach.

"Soul Resonance!" Anya screamed as electricity pulsed through Suki and a dark light mixed with the red that Anya was giving off surrounded them. Suki flew backward and skidded across the floor before ramming into a wall and stopping. Anya stood with a smirk on her face as she watched Mitsu and Kiba turn into their human forms and try to see if their sister was ok. Moon was about to run out to get her, but stopped as Blaze grabbed her shoulder. She looked back at him with a puzzled glace and he shook his head. Moon turned her gaze back to Suki with concern, but stayed where she was.

"You're not going to be able to help her," Anya boasted as her partner returned to his human form and stood beside her. "That's a technique that only people from the Star Clan such as myself can use, and it's not so friendly when it directly hits like that."

Kiba stood and looked at her. "If you're from the Star Clan then how come your name isn't-"

"Oh, but it is," she interrupted, "Sure, people call me Anya, I like that name. But my real name's Red Star and I'm one of the very few surviving members of Star Clan." Anya smiled and turned, waving at the triplets as she walked away. "See you around, kids." But she didn't get too far without freezing in shock.

"W-where do you th-think you're going, huh?" Suki rasped.

"What?!" Anya whirled around with her eyes widened. Suki slowly started pushing herself up from the ground and looked up with her eyes a bright red color.

"You think you can walk away from me so easily? I'm not anywhere near done with you." She pushed herself onto one knee and glanced at her siblings. "And why aren't you in weapon form?"

Mitsu and Kiba stared at her in shock for a moment, but a smile slowly spread across their faces.

"I was wondering when you'd stop being such a baby and get off the floor," Mitsu remarked before she and Kiba transformed. Suki caught them and used the blades to hoist herself the rest of the way to her feet.

"How-?" Anya started.

"You're from a clan," Suki interrupted, "Well, so am I." She looked up at Anya and pulled her lips back, revealing fangs. "Now you're going to pay for that." Suki charged forward and raised her blades to strike Anya who quickly got her own sword ready. All of a sudden, just before the blades came into contact, Moon and Blaze appeared in front of the two and caught their hands so they couldn't move.

"That's enough, you two," Blaze said, "You're tearing up the place enough as it is."

Suki narrowed her eyes at Moon, "Let go of me," she growled. She pulled her arms back, about to strike Moon, but Moon twisted her arms behind her back, causing Suki to let go of the blades.

"Not gonna happen, kid," Blue retorted. As Mitsu clashed to the ground, she changed back into her human form.

"You idiot, let go of her!" she yelled and grabbed Kiba, charging at Suki's captor. Moon forced Suki to her knees and twisted to kick Kiba out of Mitsu's hand. After doing so, she stood up straight and let go of Suki.

"I think there's a reason why you're not the meister," she said to Mitsu. "So, Blaze, what do you think?"

"Well, from what I've seen," he replied, "They are most definitely fit for the Eat class."

"What?!" Anya shouted, "Tyrell and I totally beat the-"

She stopped as she found Blaze's finger in her face.

"You could have critically injured her, and should be expelled, so don't be talking. You're lucky I'm letting you off with just a detention."

"A detention?!" Anya shoved his hand away, "What the hell for?"

"I just told you," Blaze remarked, then turned to Suki. "And you should probably go get checked out to make sure your wounds are fine."

Suki let herself calm down and her eyes turned back to their normal dark maroon color. "I don't need help," she scoffed. "Let's go, Mitsu. Kiba." The two nodded and fell into step on either side of their sister. Blaze watched as they walked away.

_That girl, _he thought, _her eyes turned red after that attack, and just now they returned to their normal color. She also seemed to grow fangs… Unless they were always there, it's impossible to tel;, I've never heard her talk much before. But what's really disturbing is how she was able to take such a hit and not be knocked into next week. Just what is the clan ability she claims to have inherited that let her do that?_

"Blaze?" someone asked.

Blaze blinked as his mind came back into focus. "Oh, sorry, Blue, got lost in thought." He smiled. Moon elbowed him in the gut.

"You always do that, its annoying."

Blaze puts a hand on his stomach and laughs. "Yep, and that still hurts like it used to."

Moon smiled as she continued walking toward the DWMA.

"C'mon, slow poke, I think Death wants to talk to us."

Blaze looked over at Anya who raised and eye suspiciously. _Ah, sis, you're still so slow…_

"Of course, about that one mission, right?" he asked as he ran to catch up with her. Anya didn't hear Moon's comment back to him, but she didn't care. That Suki had just stood up and shaken off the effects of her soul resonance so easily. Either Anya herself wasn't that strong, or Suki had some crazily abilities. That look in her eyes when she had gotten up from the blast… it was anything but human. There was anger, hatred, and bloodlust. But most of all, hidden under the other emotions, was sorrow, the worst kind that a person had to make themselves forget to continue living. Anya couldn't help but feel a little pity for the girl.

"Anya?" Tyrell asked, leaning over to look at her.

Anya blinked and smiled. "Heh, I'm fine. I was sort of lost in thought, like Blaze. Anyway, we'd better get to doing that stupid homework that was assigned."

Tyrell nodded and followed closely as Anya started walking back to their dorm. _Just what is she?_ Anya asked herself.

* * *

_Wah, that took so long! T^T So sorry, guys! But I can make no promises that I will be able to write more often. XD Lol, in the making of this chapter I discovered that goy is a real word. Isn't that just craziness? Haha, anyway, hope you enjoyed. __Btw, BlueMoon and Blaze aren't my characters, they're BlueStar913's OC's. If you want to know more about their past, then you can read her SE story. :) Well, p_lease review because I love people who review and it would make me uber happy. :3 

_-BlackSun  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Tortured Beings

Blaze and Moon walked through the halls silently as they made their way toward Lord Death's room. Though they didn't say it, each one knew that there was something about these new students that wasn't… normal. While Mitsu and Kiba stayed completely calm, Suki's soul had gone off the charts. Blue couldn't read souls, but she didn't have to in order get that much from the girl. And Death, of course, didn't really need to see them, as they had told Anya, but he needed to know about the triplets. Blaze knew that Death didn't just let them willy-nilly into the academy, he had a reason. But what? Did he even know of the strange power Suki seemed to possess? All of these questions were to be answered soon as the twins reached the large pair of doors that led to Death's room. As expected, the doors opened by themselves and Gris stood in the door frame.

"I suspect you need to speak to Death about some matter of importance that happens to be about a certain trio of new students?" he asked. Moon had no idea how he knew of everything and anything that they wanted to do. It was unsettling, to say the least. Blaze nodded, as words were not needed, and continued to walk into the long hallway that was framed by large, red polls. Moon followed just behind, with Gris bringing up the rear. It wasn't long before they reached a circular room that had blue walls covered in impossibly moving clouds. The room seemed to continue forever as the dirt beyond the concrete they were walking in stretched in all directions with metal crosses strewn randomly about. In the center of the room was a large, gold-framed mirror that a tall, black figure was standing in front of.

"Lord Death?" Blaze asked when the reaper said nothing to them. Death stood a moment more before finally turning around.

"You're not symmetrical," was the first thing that came out of his mouth, as always. He stepped in front of Moon and lowered the sleeve of her jacket that had been rolled up. "Now, what were you saying?" Moon pouted and rolled the sleeve up again

"Well, Death, I actually wanted to talk to you about the triplets that just enlisted," Blaze informed. Death reached forward and pulled Moon's sleeve back down before responding.

"What about them is bothering you?"

"The shman is a creep," Moon said while making the best scary face she could, which only made her look ridiculous.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "In other words, the one named Suki has some… interesting abilities."

"What are these abilities?"

"When she got hit with Anya's soul resonance she was able to get up and shake it off as though it were nothing. But that's not the thing that worries me, it's her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

"Yes, they had changed from a dark maroon to a bright red when she got mad, and when she settled down they switched back to maroon. I'm not thinking she's a normal meister…"

"Hm… She probably isn't… Well, thank-you for notifying me that will be all. Good-bye."

Blaze was a little taken aback. "That's it?"

"Yes, that is it. I have an important meeting now, you'd best be off."

"Alright, then…" Blaze was hesitant, but turned around and began walking out. Moon followed, but just before she was out of Death's sight she rolled her sleeve back up and smirked. She hated it when he was so fussy about her appearance. No matter, she never obeyed him anyway. As they exited the doors, Blaze looked over at Moon.

"Do you get the feeling that he's hiding something?" he asked.

Moon shrugged. "It wouldn't be out of character. He never told us anything, not when we were kids and certainly not now."

Blaze frowned as he looked back at the hallway in front of them. "I suppose you're right."

They continued walking in silence, for there wasn't really much else to say, and just as they were about to reach the doors to exit the Academy, something that seemed increasingly popular happened. Blaze, being the one who was going to open the door, got hit in the face and flew backwards as someone burst through them. Moon gasped, apparently excited about who was there. Blaze, however, had a headache and wished someone would cork his sister's mouth shut. When he sat up and got to look at the newcomers, he found why Moon was so excited. Patty and Liz, their adoptive mothers, just arrived back from their mission. With a small sigh he hoisted himself to his feet.

He smiled, though he felt like tearing them all to shreds. "Hi Patty and Liz, glad you came back safely." And that was the start of what would probably become the most torturous time of his life.

* * *

Death watched as Moon rolled her sleeve back up and growled. She was always rebellious in everything, couldn't she at least be symmetrical once in her life? Though, he supposed he shouldn't be complaining, she was a lot worse when she was a kid. A small cough came from someone standing next to him and he turned to see Gris looking at him with that annoying, all-knowing smile of his.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked his death scythe.

"The whole red eye thing just seems familiar… Like, from that one clan that was banished however many years ago by your father…"

"Ah, yes, that's exactly what those triplets are."

Gris raised an eyebrow. "And you're letting them stay here even though you know full well that they were banished for trying to kill your father?"

"Yup, I was asked by Raul to let them stay and learn because he felt they needed to see the outside world."

"Raul?"

"The alpha, as they call him. He's the one who leads them."

Gris sighed, but gave a small smile. "No matter how much you deny it, Kid, you're exactly like your father."

Death didn't hesitate to slam his hand down on the middle of the death scythe's head with a reaper's chop.

"I told you not to call me that."

Gris gave a small, pained laugh. "Those hurt just as much when your father does it, too." Death held his hand up again, and Gris leaped to his feet, backing away from him quickly to avoid getting hit again. Death, thankfully, seemed satisfied and turned around to look into his mirror. "So, anyway," Gris began, "how do you know this Raul isn't trying to trick you?"

"Because he's just not like that. He saved me once or twice a few years ago, I owe him. Though he was no doubt breaking the law of his exile, I'm quite grateful for what he did."

Gris nodded; it seemed genuine enough, but he still couldn't help but be a little nervous. If a girl that young was able to master her clan's ability, which he wasn't sure if she had yet or not, she would probably be able to grow strong enough to at least come close to beating Blaze and Moon. That would be no small feat, and it wouldn't be hard to imagine them becoming even stronger in the future. Despite what Death said, Gris knew he needed to scope out this Raul if he wanted to be satisfied.

The whole reason they had been exiled was because they were practicing witchcraft, and in doing so becoming powerful enemies of the previous Lord Death. He questioned them, and then banned them from further usage of their newly gained powers. They ignored the law and even rebelled against him. They almost won, too, if it hadn't been for BlackStar, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul. They had come just in time to defeat the clan and help Death with the banishment. Gris was all of a sudden snapped out his thought as a large gasp came from Death.

"What is it?" he asked, jumping to the reaper's side. He was automatically in battle mode, as he thought that the triplets were showing what he thought to be their true evil nature. While death was looking at the triplets, it wasn't at all what Gris thought it would be.

"They're all symmetrical~" Death almost squealed. "If I take a picture and cut it in half, it would look the same on either end~"

Gris immediately slapped a hand to his forehead and turned around. He could barely deal with Death complaining about his or Moon's asymmetrical looks; it was even worse when the reaper actually found someone that was symmetrical. He found it best in these situations to just leave, as fast as possible. And he did- he practically ran out of the room. Even after he closed the large red doors he could still hear Death shouting. How he became the head of the Academy? Only because of blood. If he wasn't related to his father, there would be absolutely no chance. Gris stopped suddenly as he heard a loud squeal that could only be one person.

"Oh, no," he whispered. Could he never get any peace in this place? Apparently not. And, there she was, the biggest source of catastrophe aside from Moon… Patty. Of course, putting them together was even worse. He face-palmed again as Moon appeared next to Patty. He just had to think about it, didn't he? He sighed. It was possible that they would only be here for a short time, if they brought good news that is. Bad news meant meetings and planning. Guess who did all the planning? None other than himself. He often wondered if he really was a death scythe, or just one of Kid's grunt workers. Nonetheless, he put on his normal smile and walked bravely up to Patty and, thankfully, Liz. She and Blaze seemed to be the only some-what calm ones in the place.

"Patty, Liz, glad you came back safely," he said half-heartedly. And so starts his absolute torture.

* * *

Heehee, did you think the chapter was gonna be horrible due to the title? I did. XD Anywho~ I know this chapter is short and contains no exciting scenes or whatever, but it has lotsa important info! As will the next... and once again, sorry about the late post. Marching season just ended, though, I'm hoping I'll have more free time. (No promises from my teachers who like to give out homework like its free candy...) Heh, well, hope you enjoyed despite the lack of action and please review!


End file.
